Bernadetta
|fullname = Bernadetta von Varley |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =December 12 |fod_birth =12th of the Ethereal Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives = Indech (ancestor) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Erica Mendez |jap_voiceby = Ayumi Tsuji |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |nationality = Adrestian Empire |occupation(s) = Student at the Officer's Academy }} Bernadetta is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student of the Officer's Academy who hails from the Adrestian Empire, therefore is a member of the Black Eagles, and she possesses a minor Crest of Saint Indech. In prerelease trailers and preview footage, she is depicted wielding a bow. At the start of the game she is 17 years old. Profile Early life Bernadetta is the only daughter and heir to the County of Varley. She is extremely shy towards strangers; the only place she feels at ease while far away from home is her room in the dormitory. Academy phase Bernadetta was sent to Garreg Mach Monastery Officer's Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joined the Black Eagles. When not attending lectures, she spends her time hiding in her room getting absorbed in her hobbies. War phase Personality Bernadetta is a very shy and quiet girl. During her free time, she is often found holed up in her dorm room, avoiding most people. When she does have to wander outside, she will occasionally feign illness to avoid interaction with her fellow classmates. Bernadetta likes reading, drawing, music, embroidery, unusual creatures, stuffed animals, and solitude. She dislikes speaking to people, imposing figures, and overbearing fathers. In Game Base Stats Skill Levels Overall Given her skill levels, Bernadetta will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin) and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper, Bow Knight). Quotes When Selected * "Oh no..." (Full/high health) Critical Attack * "Stay away!" Level Up * "What did I expect..." (1 or 2 stats up) Possible Endings Bernadetta - Eternal Loner : As soon as Bernadetta inherited House Varley from her father, she withdrew from all political discourse and focused solely on the management of her own territory. Because of this and her penchant for spending long periods of time in "hibernation," she became known throughout the house's history as the "Bear of Varley." Etymology Bernadetta is a variant of the french name Bernadette, a female version of Bernard, meaning "brave bear". The French Saint Bernadette Soubirous, who was said to have visions of the Virgin Mary, popularized the name. Trivia * Bernadetta shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayumi Tsuji, with Fire Emblem Fates' Nina. * She also shares her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, with Fire Emblem Warriors' Lianna, as well as Deirdre (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Bernadetta Portrait 5 Years.png|Bernadetta PostSkip Portrait Bernadetta 5 Years.jpg|Bernadetta after the time skip. Bernadetta SRank.png|CG artwork of Bernadetta at S Support Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters